Let's Chase our Dream
by Ruiner29
Summary: This is a continuation of My so called Life Rolls On. Two years on ,Jordan and Angela are still very much in love. Jordan has found fame with his band and things are close to perfect.Something had to ruin this, can love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note- I do not own the rights of My so-called life. This is a fan-fiction based on characters from the show.**_

**This is a continuation from where ' My So Called Life Rolls On' finished. It's set Two years after Jordan and Angela first had sex.**

**They're still together, still in love and Jordan's band have been signed and are enjoying worldwide success.**

**Shane and Jordan now share an apartment together. Angela and Sharon are still living with their families.**

**Things are going well and they'd never been happier...**

Jordan stood in his kitchen yawning. They'd had a hectic night and had just finished a multitude of interviews for various television stations. He rubbed his eyes and made two cups of coffee.

He wiped up the slight spillage he made whilst pouring the coffee. Since He and Shane had moved in together, Jordan was extremely house proud and always made sure his apartment was as spotless as the day they moved in.

He heard bathroom door unlock and smiled.

"Angela , baby you're coffee's getting cold. You were ages in there, have you like actually left us any hot water?"

Angela padded into the kitchen , the tiles feeling icy on the soles of her bare feet.

"Jordan, I wasn't _that _long and yea, there's hot water left.."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She stood on tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose.

Jordan stared at her smiling..

"So you always come out of the bathroom naked huh?" He was looking her up and down. In the two years they had been together he still got the butterflies he felt when he first saw her naked.

"No not always" She laughed.

"We're the only ones here, Shane's out so we're free to do whatever"

Jordan couldn't contain the smile breaking out on his face, precious time with his Angela. They hadn't had much of that since his career took off.

"I have a few things in mind we could do" He smiled as he pulled her to him in a gentle embrace.

He took in her scent and slowly ran his hands up and down her body.

"Jordan , you're giving me goosebumps" She smiled.

"I'll warm you up " he teased as he removed his shirt. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was already hard, Angela never failed to have that effect on him. He carried her to his bedroom and closed the door with his right foot.

They made love slowly, savouring the feel of each-other. As they climaxed together Jordan closed his eyes.

Nothing beats this he thought. Not being on stage, or recording or any of the fans screaming my name. Nothing beats the feeling of being inside her. She's the one and always will be.

He turned his head to find Green eyes baring into his very soul. He smiled and stroked her face.

"Have I told you today how much I'm in love with you" He mumbled.

Angela smiled a took a few moments to think..

"No Jordan. I don't think you have.."

He planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "very much so" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane was drunk. Every club he went into he had been surrounded by fans wanting to feed him alcohol. This is something I could definitely get used to he thought, as he downed his fifth shot of whiskey.

"Hey wassup?" He drawled to a leggy blonde who had tapped his shoulder.

"Can you sign this for me?" She asked as she handed him a Residue CD.

"Sure, I can do that for you..Got a pen?" He smiled drunkenly.

The blonde woman was trying desperately to flirt with Shane but he was far too wasted to notice or care.

"So, you like have a girlfriend?" She asked placing her hand a little to closely to his crotch area for his liking.

He thought back to Sharon and how he wished they were more than just friends. They had become really close and hung out all the time but she always maintained that theirs was a friendship she didn't want to ruin by getting together with him.

"No, no girlfriend" he sighed.

The blonde woman, leant into him and whispered " I'm offering you some no strings fun here Mr, If I were you I wouldn't pass this up.."

Shane looked closely at her. She was attractive, that he couldn't deny and she had a great figure.

"We can go back to mine" He smiled, taking her hand. He groggily got off of the bar stool he sat on and put his arm round her.

She smiled triumphantly. They were going back to his pad. The place he shared with THE Jordan Catalano. My god, I'm gonna meet him she squealed to herself. She placed her hand on Shane's ass possessively and scowled at the group of fans who had gathered that were eagerly waiting to catch a glimpse of such an awesome drummer.

Shane hailed a taxi. He had the choice to be driven around with his own chauffuer if he wanted, but that was and never would be his style. Shane liked the simple things in life and that was how he wanted it to remain.

As they got into the cab Shane looked at his date.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked. He could barely focus on her features as he was so drunk. He also didn't want to look at her face because it would ruin the fantasy that he had. This blonde, in his mind had Sharon's face.

He only hoped that she wouldn't stay all night, so he could keep his fantasy intact and not see the stark realism of who she was in the morning...

"Teresa " She smiled.

"Teresa Edwards".

Shane leant over and kissed her sloppily, he was so drunk he didn't put any effort into it.

As Shane slumped back into the back seat, Rayanne Graff smiled to herself.

He always was a shit kisser she thought.

Jordan and Angela were making pancakes. They always got the munchies after love-making. Angela was smearing flour over Jordan's face making him sneeze.

"Calm down Ang, I just cleaned this kitchen" He laughed.

"Oh check out the domestic goddess" Laughed Angela as Jordan sneezed for the 3rd time.

They started wrestling to the floor as Jordan's phone rang.

Jordan brushed the flour off of his T-shirt and answered.

"Hello?"

Jordan looked back at Angela, how come she escaped unscathed?

"Babe, it's Rickie..He sound's kinda upset"

Angela looked up concerned as Jordan handed her the phone.

He looked around his kitchen , taking in the state of it after the assault of flour. He shook his head and started cleaning it up.

"Rickie Calm down I can't understand you!" Angela was worried, Rickie was in a complete panic.

"Ok Ok I'll be right over, stay calm!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Jordan sadly.

"I've gotta go babe, Rickie's like having a break-down..he needs me"

Jordan sighed and slowly nodded his head. "I need you too" he pouted.

Angela stroked his cheek and kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you"

"Whatever" Sulked Jordan. She was always being taken away from him 'cos of her damn friends. He looked at Angela and immediately his face softened into a small smile.

"I'll pick you up around 8am. You're still coming to the MTV thing right?"

Angela cupped his face and kissed him. " Of course I am"

Jordan held her tight as Angela prized herself away from his grip.

He begrudginly let her go and she walked towards the door.

As she left he smiled and shouted "Don't think I'll like, be awake if you decide to come back.. or anything"

"I wont come back tonight" She replied.

"Fuck" Jordan was disappointed.

Jordan cleaned up the kitchen . He was still covered in flour so decided to take a quick shower.

As he washed he heard Shane arrive home.

"Honey I'm home" Shouted Shane, giggling drunkenly.

"Welcome back shit-head" Shouted Jordan laughing.

"I've kinda got company bro, so I'm hitting the sack. I'll see ya in the morning"

Jordan smiled as he washed his hair. It was nice that Shane had finally decided to bring a girl home. He pined way too much over Cherski.

"8am Shane " Shouted Jordan.

"I know I know "replied Shane. Actually he had completely forgotten about the MTV thing and was glad Jordan reminded him.

It was his perfect excuse to give the blonde woman as to why she wouldn't be able to stay all night.

"Was that Jordan" She asked Shane expectantly.

"The one and only " Smiled Shane.

"Wanna go to my room then?" He asked, eager to get this over and done with. The sooner he fucked her the sooner he could get her out of his house.

She looked towards the bathroom, hearing him in the shower. She wanted so much to go in there but knew she had to bide her time.

"Sure thing" Replied Rayanne.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's bedroom looked like a bomb had gone off in it. The bed wasn't made, magazines were strewn everywhere and a huge pile of dirty clothing was sat crumpled in the corner.

A huge plasma television took up the majority of one wall and a ridiculously sized stereo system , along with shelve upon shelve of cd's adorned the wall opposite.

Rayanne looked around in amazement. The last time I had been in Shane's old house, he had nothing. She thought to herself.

Now look at them..Major rock-stars with more money than sense.

"So, you like want a drink Teresa?" Asked Shane as he helped himself to a beer from his mini-fridge.

"I don't drink" She replied curtly.

Shane just shrugged and sat on the bed. He patted the spot beside him and gestured that she was to sit with him.

Rayanne made her way over to where Shane was sitting, as she walked she slowly peeled off her halter neck.

Shane lay back onto his pillow and smiled. He was sleepy and it was good to see breasts moving towards him.

Shane lazily undid his belt and fumbled with his jeans buttons. He was extremely clumsy due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"Baby , you think you can get these damn jeans off for me?" He asked.

"Anything you want" replied Rayanne. She gently tugged at his jeans and before she could get them past his knees, she heard a deep snoring coming from Shane's mouth.

Shane had passed out. Rayanne looked at him and smiled. He was snoring his head off, dumb grin on his face, with his jeans halfway down to his knees.

She pulled his jeans off and he rolled over hugging one of his pillows. Rayanne threw a duvet over him and sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought about her next move.

Jordan had finished his shower and was in his living room. He grabbed the remote control and jumped onto his sofa.

Wearing just a towel, he stretched out onto the sofa and turned the tv volume up. The last thing he wanted to hear, was the possibility of Shane having sex.

Jordan opened a beer and was watching a music channel. He smiled as one of his band's videos was playing.

He didn't hear Shane's bedroom door open.

"Jordan, I gotta say..You look fuckin good on TV" he spoke aloud , smiling broadly.

"You always look good"

Jordan jumped when he heard an answer that never emitted from his mouth and turned to see where and who the voice came from..

Rayanne stood there, When hers and Jordan's eyes met she smiled sweetly at him.

"Graff?" Jordan sat up, shocked at who was standing in front of him.

"Yo Catalano, I guess I should congratulate you on your success"

Rayanne walked towards Jordan and sat in an armchair directly opposite him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Shane..Why the fuck did he bring you home?" Jordan was confused and a little outraged that Shane had dared to bring Graff of all people back to their home.

"Now that's a long story" Laughed Rayanne.

"The dude is wasted and he thinks my name is Teresa"

Jordan glared and stood up. " Well whatever..Call yourself whatever the fuck you want I don't care. I just don't want you here.."

Rayanne looked at Jordan in his towel. Over the last two years, Jordan had become finer looking. She looked him up and down and then bowed her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry about all that happened back at school. A lot has happened, I've changed and we're all a lot more mature now"

Jordan nodded, he had to agree with her and act in a mature way around her. They both made a mistake years ago and there was no reason why he couldn't be civil. He still felt awkward in her presence, but he wasn't about to run from his own house.

"Ok, Graff. I'm not happy that you're like here..but, now you are you may as well grab a beer. Tell me what you've like..been doing or whatever"

"I don't drink now Jordan" She replied. She had lied of course, but if her plan was to work she needed to have a straight head.

"Oh that's cool you don't drink no more" he replied. Relaxing a little. She was less dangerous when sober, he thought.

"Is it ok if I get a coffee? I'll get you another beer while I'm out there.." She asked.

"Yea sure, help yourself" He answered.

Rayanne headed into the kitchen and poured a coffee for herself. She then got a beer for Jordan and opened it. She peered out of the door to make sure Jordan wasn't looking, and then reached into her purse.

She crumbled a sedative into his beer and smirked.

She hadn't forgotten how Jordan made her lose her best friend. She hadn't forgotten how Angela had deserted her two years ago in favour of some guy.

She had spent the last Two years at rock bottom. She had debt collectors chasing her, drug dealers she couldn't pay and she was living out of her suitcase.

She detested the fact that Jordan and Angela were still together, She was jealous that Jordan was rich and famous.

"Catalano and Chase..It's payback" She snarled under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayanne passed Jordan his beer and sat back in the armchair supping her coffee.

Jordan necked the beer, hopefully he could get her out of the house as soon as possible.

"So Graff, What have you been up to?" He asked, trying to sound interested.

"Oh you know, this and that" She replied. Watching Jordan sink his entire beer at once made her break out in a sly smile.

"I've actually been doing modelling for a while now. Nothing major, but it's enough to get me by" She lied.

Jordan looked doubtful at what he was hearing "Sure, that's um..great" he forced a smile trying to sound as if he were convinced about what she was telling him.

They talked for a good half hour, about school, old friends and of course Jordan's band.

"So yea, we like made it Graff" Jordan stated proudly. He rubbed his eyes, tiredness was overcoming him and he couldn't understand why. The shower he took was meant to refresh him not tire him out.

"That's real good Jordan, I always thought you had a great voice" She purred.

Jordan closed his eyes and had difficulty opening them again.

"I'm kinda tired Graff, I got a big day tomorrow and I'm beat..you'd best get going.."

He went to stand up but felt dizzy and slumped back into the sofa. The sedative Rayanne had slipped into his drink had finally kicked in.

Jordan was in some sort of coma lying on the sofa in just a towel.

"Perfect" snarled Rayanne.

She stood up and grabbed her cellphone from her purse. She set it on camera and started filming..

Rayanne slipped out of her clothes and removed Jordan's towel. He was flaccid but that didn't matter. What mattered was how this thing would look on film.

She positioned the camera so it would be directly filming her and Jordan. She then straddled him and started rubbing herself on him.

To the camera's eye it looked as though they were fucking. It's the exact result Rayanne had hoped for.

After faking an orgasm, Rayanne climbed off a sleeping Jordan and switched the record button off of her phone.

Putting her clothes back on, she viewed what the camera had filmed and smiled.

With a satisfied grin, she crept over to where Jordan lay and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Catalano" She laughed as she headed for the door. No-one heard or saw her leave. It was as if she was never there, the only evidence was on Rayanne's phone. She had her meal ticket she thought to herself.

Oh yes they would pay, no-one fucked with her and got away with it.

Jordan woke up to the sound of the 6am news on TV. His neck was killing him and his body ached. He looked down to see just a towel covering his nudity.

"Fuck my head hurts" he said aloud.

He got up and went to his bedroom. He could hear Shane puking in the bathroom. After Jordan dressed he went into the kitchen and made him and Shane waffles.

"YO Shane, breakfast is up man..Come and eat you'll feel better"

Shane emerged from the bathroom pasty faced.

"I'm NEVER drinking again" he exclaimed, with seriousness.

"whatever man, you say that everytime you get drunk" Jordan laughed.

As they ate Jordan explained to Shane about Graff. Shane was gob-smacked.

"Man... Graff?!! I knew I was wasted but fuck...ewwww...I'm gonna hurl again"

Jordan laughed at his friends stricken reaction. "Dude you're safe , you passed out. She was ok man. she stayed for a coffee and left. It was no big deal man. She's like changed"

Shane shook his head and said "Snakes like Graff NEVER change man..Never"

Jordan shrugged and bit into his waffle. "Whatever man, she's gone and I doubt she'll be back. We're gonna have to head for the MTV studio soon, I have to pick up Angela."

Shane nodded in agreement, he felt like shit but had to be alert for this interview. They were playing live and he couldn't let their fans down.

"No worries, let me shower and we'll get going" Shane drank his coffee and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey Shane" Shouted Jordan.

"What's up man?"

Jordan looked doubtful about what he was going to say, but went ahead with it anyway.

"Don't like ..Tell Angela about Graff ok? I mean, she was only here for a few minutes and well, I don't want Angela getting hurt. The last person she ever wants to hear about is Graff, so I'd like...Rather keep it that way y'know?"

Shane thought for a while. He couldn't see the big deal about Angela knowing Graff visited, but he nodded his head and agreed anyway.

"Man , she's you're girlfriend. It's cool. Nothing happened but if you want me to keep my mouth shut I will"

"Thanks man" replied Jordan biting his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan lit a cigarette as he waited for Angela to get her things together. His head still felt muzzy and he was trying to figure out when Rayanne exactly left his apartment. He couldn't recall her leaving at all and he'd only drank two beers.

Shane and Ben were sitting inside the Limousine, Shane was once again eating to calm his nerves.

"So how many songs do we get to perform today Catalano?" Asked Ben. Jordan stubbed out his smoke and peered into the window.

"Only one man, most of it will be interviews dude"

Ben sighed, he hated interviews, he hated the press. The only thing he liked about being a recognised band member was the girls throwing themselves at him.

Shane was eating once again, he always ate when nervous. It was a well known fact to everyone.

"We have no M & M's left" cried Shane in disgust. Ben started laughing at him and said "Don't go going all diva on us man!"

Shane continued to forage around for more snacks.

Angela came out of her front door. She looked very tired but still beautiful in Jordan's eyes.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled as he kissed her.

"Hey" She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Jordan opened the door of the limo for her and Angela climbed in sitting next to Shane. Shane smiled at her and looked at her expectantly.

Angela laughed and gently squeezed Shane's arm.

"Sorry Shane, Sharon can't make it today, she has a job interview"

Shane looked really disappointed, he really wanted Sharon to be there with him today.

"No worries, it's not like she's obligated to be with me or anything" he sighed.

Jordan shoved Shane out of his seat next to Angela and took his place next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"So how was Rickie last night? Like, what was up with him?"

Angela shook her head and started laughing.

"He was in a state 'cos he had a date with some guy, he's been single since Corey remember?" Jordan shrugged, he hadn't needed to think about the scary world of dating , Angela was all he ever wanted and needed.

"I guess a year is a long time to be alone" He said with a voice full of sympathy, although he was referring to Rickie's plight he looked over at Shane as he said it.

"Hey man, I do alright.." Shane retorted guarded. He hadn't had a serious relationship with anyone. Sharon had turned him down and rather than open his heart to any other girl for fear of the same rejection, he'd stuck to having meaningless one- night stands.

Jordan smiled and punched Shane on the arm. "Cherski may see the light one day man, It's her loss not yours"

Shane smiled half-heartedly and opened a bag of chips.

As the limo pulled up outside of the MTV studio, hoards of fans were waiting outside to see the band. Ben immediately scoured the crowd, looking for attractive young ladies he could earmark for later..

"Check out the chicks man" grinned Ben. "They're crazy for us man"

Angela looked out of the window at the screaming fans. The majority of them were mainly compiled of women.

"Jordan we love you" screamed one woman, "Shane marry me!!" screamed another. Woman were fighting to get as close to the car as they could.

Angela grew anxious, she was proud of Jordan but got extremely uncomfortable with the attention he now got from other women. As much as she knew that he loved her, there was always the fear that he'd find some-one better than her.

Jordan could sense that Angela was starting to get insecure. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

"When we get out of the car, don't let go of me" He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

He looked towards Ben and Shane and grinned "Ready guys? Our public awaits!"

Shane and Ben were grinning from ear to ear. "Let's get this done dude" Ben was already out of the car and waving to the screaming crowds.

Shane then put on his sunglasses and followed Ben.

"RESIDUE , RESIDUE, RESIDUE" The fans were chanting their names wildly.

The security were having trouble keeping the crowds back, all around screams and camera flashes were all you could hear and see.

Jordan stepped out of the limo and was almost deafened by the screams of delight coming from his female fans. He tried to block out the noise and helped Angela get out, not once letting go of her hand.

He pulled her closely to his body and whispered "When I say run, run". Angela nodded, she was completely overwhelmed by the screaming.

"Ok babe...RUN"

They both ran hand in hand through the crowds and into the sanctuary of the MTV studio.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan, Ben and Shane were seated on a long black leather sofa. They were surrounded by a select few fans who had won the privilage of sitting in on their performance and interview for MTV.

The make up and wardrobe department had decided it was a good idea to dress the band in black shirts and leather trousers.

They also all wore very dark eye-liner.

Angela was sitting with their manager, not taking her eyes off of Jordan. He looked incredible, the eye-liner enhanced his beautiful blue eyes perfectly.

The interviewer started the show.

"Welcome to here and now" he announced. "Please give a warm welcome to RESIDUE!!"

The audience started screaming , some girls were crying..Hysterical that they were only feet away from Jordan Catalano.

Angela couldn't help but fall around laughing, she found it incredible how these girls would be in tears over people they never knew.

She could understand the longing they felt for Jordan though, she obsessed over him as well. Difference was, he was hers and she intended it to stay that way.

The interviewer began his tedious questioning. Shane and Ben had made Jordan they're unwilling spokesman.

"So guys, my first question is how exactly did you come up with the name Residue?"

Jordan looked towards Shane and Ben for help, but they managed to avoid his gaze by looking around and winking at their hyped up audience of screaming girls.

"Well, we used to be called Frozen Embryo's but our friend kinda quit..all that was left was us three.like Residue y'know?"

The interviewer nodded. Jordan found him very annoying as he seemed to remind him of one of those novelty toy nodding dogs that you can put on your rear window screen to piss fellow drivers off.

"So yea, that's how we got our name" Smiled Jordan, he was pleased at how much he could express himself now, and that was all Angela's work.

"So the big question is..are you guys' single?"

Shane and Ben nodded their heads. "We are open to offers" laughed Ben.

"If you'd like to form an orderly line outside we'll take your vital statistics" giggled Shane.

"And what about you Jordan , are you single?"

Jordan smiled and without hesitation replied "No sir, I've found my soul-mate and I'm very happy thank you"

"Awww sorry ladies" chirped the MTV host.

"You guy's have a European tour coming up soon, how do you feel about that?" His syrupy voice was beginning to get on Ben's nerves and before Jordan could answer Ben replied "Looking forward to it man, the sooner we're on the road the sooner we can quit wasting our time with these interviews..man, I just wanna play"

Jordan glared at Ben, they needed a good press coverage, they needed to co-operate not make an enemy from the people who helped them get to the top.

"Sorry man" Jordan said sheepishly. "We're real tired, it's been non-stop this has been like one whole roller coaster"

Shane stepped in to help Jordan smooth things over " Yea, you guy's have been great man truly, if it wasn't for all the coverage we've like got, we'd still be practising in our garages"

The host quickly moved on to the next segment of the show. "Ok guy's it's time for the fans to talk, we're going over to our live phone line's"

Some clips from Residues videos were played and the band were quickly briefed on how to deal with live phone ins.

"Ok and welcome back, I'm here with RESIDUE and you're watching Here and Now, caller 1 what's your question?"

They band started giggling, preparing themselves for confessions of undying love.

"Um hi Residue!" Giggled a young female voice. "Hi" the band chirped back in unison.

"I like just wanna say, that like ..you guys really suck" Laughed the girl. In the background came the scream of an elder woman's voice "DANIELLE CHASE GET OFF THE GODDAM PHONE!!!" the phone line went dead and Jordan burst out laughing looking towards Angela.

"I'm so sorry " Mouthed Angela. Danielle would be in deep shit when she got home.

"ok moving on next caller..line 2?"

"Hey Ben" came a male voice. Ben sat up excited that a call was for him. "Hey man what's up?"

"I just wanted to know what your favourite guitar was and why" Ben sat back in thought. "Hmm" He replied. "An Ibanez Iceman because they are sexy", he laughed and sat back into the sofa, satisfied with his answer.

"Line 3 you're next" said the host.

"This question is for Catalano" Came a female voice. "Shoot" smiled Jordan.

"I just wanna know , why you profess to have your soul-mate and claim to be so happy..then why did you fuck me last night?"

The whole room went silent and Angela gasped. She looked to Jordan for answers.

Jordan started getting angry, he knew he couldn't swear as he was live on TV. "I don't know what you are on about lady, I stayed in last night..you're nuts"

"Want me to describe your house and your kitchen?" Was the reply.

Jordan looked to Angela, Angela looked in shock and looked to Shane. Shane just sat back frowning. He recognised the voice , it was Rayanne.

"Angelica are you there?" Asked Rayanne "I have proof, I told you he was no good"

Angela's lower lip shook, she recognised Rayanne's voice in an instant. Not again no, Jordan wouldn't cheat on her, no way.

"Ok that's enough of the phone calls, laters caller 3..Go get your head seen to" laughed the host. Rayanne was dis-connected.

Jordan looked at Angela with pleading eyes. He knew he hadn't done anything, all the girl had was coffee and left.

Shane looked to Jordan and whispered. "You should have told her Rayanne was at ours last night man. Why the fuck didn't you?"

Jordan lowered his head. He was innocent and now even his best friend started doubting him. He watched helplessly as Angela ran out of the studio sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan looked on helplessly as Angela ran from the studio. He wasn't able to run after her and tell her he was innocent because they were on a live TV program.

"Such drama" laughed the host. "Guess you truly are leading the rock and roll lifestyle Mr Catalano" he sniggered.

Jordan stared at the host, his eyes full of anger and confusion. "It's not like that " he whispered angrily.

"Ok guy's, you're about to perform you're new single Three Libras, can you tell me what this song is about?"

Shane blushed and looked up. He coughed and said shyly " It's about someone unobtainable, someone you long for that doesn't know you exist". Shane thought back to when he wrote the song about Sharon. It was the day after he saved her from being raped by Kyle. He had mustered up the courage to ask her out, but she had said that friendship was all she wanted.

"Shane actually wrote this song" Jordan sighed, he was still agitated and upset that Angela had left. He was becoming angry that she didn't let him explain or in fact trust him after so long together.

"Let's do this guys.." He said impatiently.

They took to their instruments and began to play. Jordan took to the mic and started singing softly.

_Threw you the obvious_

_And you flew with it on your back_

_A name in your recollection_

_Down among a million same_

_Difficult not to feel a little bit_

_Disappointed and passed over_

_When I look right through,_

_See you naked but oblivious_

_And you don't see me_

_But I threw you the obvious_

_Just to see if there's more behind the_

_Eyes of a fallen angel,_

_Eyes of a tragedy_

_Here I am expecting just a little bit_

_Too much from the wounded_

_But I see, see through it all_

_See through, see you_

_'Cause I threw you the obvious_

_To see what occurs behind the_

_Eyes of a fallen angel,_

_Eyes of a tragedy_

_Oh well, oh well_

_Apparently nothing,_

_Apparently nothing at all_

_You don't, you don't_

_You don't see me_

_You don't, you don't_

_You don't see me_

_You don't, you don't_

_You don't see me_

_You don't, you don't_

_You don't see me_

_You don't see me_

_You don't, you don't_

_You don't see me at all_

The audience erupted in applause and screams. Jordan smiled and nodded his head in thanks.

Shane was grinning, it's the first time they had played his song live and it sounded awesome, he looked at Ben and winked.

Ben had noticed a young girl that hadn't taken her eyes off of him throughout the song, he looked back to Shane and mouthed "I'm in there.."

"Give it up for RESIDUE" shouted the host "Thanks very much guys and good luck with your Eurpoean tour"

He shook their hands and Residue waved to their fans and did a bit of autograph signing and the usual posing with fans for pictures.

After the show, Jordan and Shane were sitting in the make-up room, drinking coffee and discussing Rayanne. Ben was no where to be seen and they figured he had gone off with the young groupie that had been salivating over him.

"I just don't understand why the fuck she said that man" he said sadly. "I mean, what the hell did she mean about having proof?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You need to talk to Angela man, how would you feel hearing some dude saying that about her?" Shane was looking at his friend wondering if he did actually fuck Graff.

"You weren't like wasted last night were you man?"

Jordan looked at Shane and protested "The only one wasted was you man, I had like two fuckin beers no more no less. If you hadn't of bought that slut back to ours NONE of this would be happening now man.."

Shane grew annoyed at Jordan's accusations and tone " Look buddy, don't take it out on me ok? Seriously, I didn't know who she was, if I knew it was Graff I would NEVER had bought her back"

"Well whatever Shane, I need to find Angela.."

Shane rubbed his eyes in frustration he needed to see Sharon , he missed her.

Jordan picked up his cellphone and dialled Angela's number.

"Baby where are you? We need to talk, you have to believe me , I don't know what the fuck she was on about"

Jordan was leaning over the dressing table, head buried into one arm while his phone was pressed to his ear with the other.

"Ok, so I'll be over at Rickie's in a bit, don't move please. Angela please stop crying, I can't bare to hear you upset"

Jordan looked up to Shane, with tears in his eyes.

"She hates me man " he whispered.

"C'mon Catalano, let's get out of here. I've gotta see if Cherski's around and you need to get your ass to Angela"

He pulled Jordan up from his chair and both headed out of the back entrance to their car.

Angela was at Rickie's house. He still lived with Mr Katimski and his partner. She was explaining the whole story about Rayanne to him and Rickie.

"Gee whizz Angela, I don't know what to say or believe" Katimski had started to feel as if he was intruding on Rickie's friends life. "I mean, you love Jordan so you have to trust him right?" He tried to sound hopeful for her.

"But him and Raynie have done this before" cried Rickie. "Angela you've been with him for two years. He's a rock Star now , do you really think he'd stay faithful?"

Angela looked at Rickie and started to cry. "Rickie, how can you like say this? You know how much Jordan has proved himself to me over all this time!"

Rickie pulled Angela into his arms and hugged her. Katimski, shuffled awkwardly on the spot and then headed for his kitchen.

"I'll make you guys some coffee"

"The only way we can sort this out Ang, is if we get Rayanne round here..Like now" Rickie was dreading this, he knew that Rayanne had problems with drugs and was still struggling with alcoholism and he hadn't seen her for over a year.

Angela sniffed and wiped her face. "Then we'll wait until Jordan arrives and then we'll get Rayanne over here" she said simply.

She felt terrible about running out on Jordan at the MTV studios. She wasn't running away from him, she was running away from Rayanne. She trusted Jordan, she apart from Shane was one of the few people who actually had faith in him.

Her stomach was in knots. What was Rayanne playing at she thought.

Song lyrics are "3 Libras" By A Perfect Circle


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon Cherski was pissed off. She had been to at least a dozen job interviews in a week and all had gone badly. She had been sitting on her sofa glued to the television set for the past hour.

She saw Residue on MTV and watched their interview and song.

Shane looked good with eye-liner on she thought to herself. She really did care for him a lot, she knew she could talk to him about anything. As goofy and playful as he was, she knew he could be mature when it mattered and she admired him for his honesty.

He was probably her closest friend second to Angela. She did love him but valued a friendship with him above a relationship, friendships lasted and all of her relationships had failed and she really didn't want Shane to stop being a part of her life.

The doorbell rang and she begrudgingly stood up and answered the door. As she opened it she was greeted with a smiling Shane.

"Shane! I've just seen you on TV, you guy's were awesome" she smiled embracing him tightly.

"Hey Sharon" he said, not wanting to let of her, she felt so good pressed up to his body.

She broke the embrace and rushed him inside her house. "Want a drink?" She asked.

"Sure" he replied, making himself comfortable on her sofa.

From the kitchen she shouted "So what the hell was the phone-call about?"

Shane looked to where her voice was coming from "I dunno dude, Jordan has a lot of explaining to do though. Got anything to eat?"

Sharon laughed and grabbed some chips from her cupboard. He never stopped eating she laughed to herself.

She handed him the bag of chips and sat down next to him. Shane opened the chips and started shoving them into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Want some?" he asked with a mouthful.

"No thanks, I'm good" She laughed.

Shane swallowed his chips and looked at Sharon. "You know that song was about you right?" he asked, hoping that Sharon would suddenly jump him and start kissing him.

Sharon smiled at Shane "I kind of figured that yea" she said shyly. "It was great, I've never had anyone write a song for me"

He sighed and reached for another handful of chips. "Yea well, you're always in my mind so I figured I'd put it into words.."

Sharon sighed. She didn't know how long she could battle herself with her feelings towards him.

"Thanks Shane, I'm touched truly"

They both sat in comfortable silence watching music videos.

"Sharon?" he asked. Not sure of how to word what he was about to ask.

"Yea?"

"You know we got this tour coming up right?" He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering seeing as you haven't like got a job, you're free to do whatever right?"

Sharon looked at him puzzled and replied " Yea..you're point being?"

"Well, fancy seeing Europe? Come with us, I want you to share the experience with me"

Sharon started smiling ear to ear. "I'd love to!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Rickie and Angela were sitting around the dining room table. Both were staring at a crumpled piece of paper in front of him.

"I haven't spoken to her in a year Angela" He was worried. His last meeting with Rayanne didn't go very smoothly, she had taken a hundred bucks out of Katimski's wallet and stolen his watch that Katimski had bought him as a Christmas present.

"So what? You think I'm like dying to see her? She's the last person I'd want to meet again" Angela replied.

Rickie picked up the paper and sighed. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He dialled the number slowly, as if expecting the paper to explode in his hand.

"Rayanne? It's Rickie.."

Angela watched closely as Rickie spoke with Rayanne, heart racing. The doorbell rang and Angela jumped in her skin. She got up from her chair and went to answer the door.

Jordan stood there meeting Angela's eyes with his.

"Hey" he said, softly.

"Hi" said Angela, her face was expressionless. She let Jordan in and they both walked over to the sofa. He sat down , staring at his hands.

"Angela..Rayanne _did _come over last night. She stayed for a coffee and left. I _swear _to you that's all that happened. I must have like...fell asleep or something 'cos when I woke up she had gone"

Angela looked at his face, she could see the honesty in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me Jordan?" She asked.

Jordan moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "Because I know how much she hurt you, how much I hurt you back then...I wanted to like, protect you from hearing anything about her"

"You should have told me Jordan, I can handle anything you tell me, as long as I hear it from you first"

Jordan pulled her into a hug. Angela didn't respond, she let her arms stay at her sides, willing them to stay there.

"She's on her way over" said Rickie. "She sounds wasted"

Jordan looked up and released Angela. "Wasted? But she told me she didn't drink any-more" he was confused.

Rickie laughed bitterly "She's been drinking for years, she'll never stop"

Jordan looked back to Angela, who was now deep in thought. All she could think about was the things that Rayanne had said on the phone. She had a mental image of Jordan and Rayanne fucking and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase it.

"Why did she say you slept with her Jordan?" Angela was getting persistent and accusing.

"I have no fuckin idea babe" sighed Jordan. "Maybe to like..get back at you or something.."

Angela looked at Jordan, wanting to believe him but the doubt on her face was obvious. Jordan noticed her expression and right then felt his heart tear, he felt as if he'd just been kicked in the stomach.

The doorbell rang and Angela, Rickie and Jordan looked around at each other. Their face's were etched with every emotion imaginable fear, hate, disgust, sympathy and worry.

"I'll get the door" Whispered Rickie.

As Rickie opened the door, Rayanne stumbled into his home. "Vasquez" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "How have you been baby? Long time no see"

Rickie pulled away from her. "True" He replied. "I haven't seen you since you stole from my home"

Rayanne noticed Jordan and Angela and a slight smile formed on her face. " Vasquez, for that I apologise, you'll have your money back soon enough"

"Well well well, If it isn't Angelica and Catalano" she said sarcastically.

Angela could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she stood up. "What the fuck are you up to Rayanne?"

"Oh sweet Angelica" she leered. "I have something you want to see..I told you I had proof" She reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone with a smug look etched on her face.

"Before I show you guys this, I want something from you Catalano" She drawled.

Both Angela's and Jordan's eyes were fixed to the phone in Rayanne's hand. They looked at eachother. Angela with fear and doubt in her face and Jordan with utter confusion.

"What the fuck are you on about?" spat Jordan.

"Thing is Catalona..I'm rather strapped for green at the moment. You know..Dollars?" She had her eyebrows arched as she addressed him. "And well, I know you have _plenty _of money so I thought I'd see you before I try to sell this" She held up her phone suggestively.

S-s-s Sell what?" stammered Angela, worry now clear in her voice.

"See for yourself honey, you think he's squeaky clean and faithful to you? Pah! Take a look"

She put on her recording of her and Jordan and then handed Angela the phone. Rickie and Jordan gathered around her so they could also view watch Angela was about to see.

Rayanne flounced into an armchair, she put some gum in her mouth and waited for their reactions.

Angela saw Jordan Lying on the sofa, he appeared to be naked and sleeping. She then saw a naked ass come into view blocking the camera and realised it was Rayanne walking towards Jordan. She saw Rayanne climb on Jordan and start kissing him.

Angela put her hand to her mouth to suppress the vomit that had risen to her throat, Jordan just stood there jaw wide open. He couldn't beleive what he was seeing.

Angela continued to watch as she saw Rayanne grinding away on Jordan. She turned to Rickie who had began to back away from them and finally looked back at Jordan to see tears streaming down his face.

"Angela I swear to you, I haven't done anything.." He felt sick and he wanted to kill Rayanne, what had she done to him?

Angela felt the colour and energy drain from her very being, she felt defeated and all she knew was that she needed to be away from them all.

"Get out of my way" She cried as she shoved Jordan out of way, phone still in her hand and ran to the bathroom.

Rayanne sighed and then giggled. "She always..like.. cries!" That's it Angelica, you go sob into the bathroom"

Rickie ran after Angela as Jordan just stood there glaring at Rayanne.

"So Catalano..Let's talk money shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan looked at Rayanne, anger boiling in him.

"If you think you're getting one fuckin _cent _out of me, you can think again" He spat. He wanted to kill her, it would be so easy now just to put his hands around her throat and strangle the venomous bitch.

Rayanne popped her gum in her mouth and said defiantly "Well then, I'll have to see how much the papparazi will pay for it. I hear they pay _thousands_ for celebrity sex scandals like this"

Jordan took a cigarette out of the packet and lit it, his hands shaking.

Angela crouched over the toilet, she had retched so much that her stomach muscles were begging for mercy. Everything ached and she felt dizzy.

She forced herself to re-watch the recording of Rayanne and Jordan, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

She knew Jordan well, she knew his moves and she knew how he performed when making love, and the person she saw on video wasn't her Jordan. He didn't move, didn't try and take control as he usually did during sex..As sickened as she felt watching it, it was clear something didn't add up.

She scrolled through the menu of the phone and found the delete action. She erased all footage from Rayanne's phone.

Rickie was standing outside his bathroom door, he was frantic thinking Angela was about to do something silly, he had medication in that bathroom, he had razors..My god the possibilities of what Angela could do to herself in that state were endless.

"Angela?" he said gently but with urgency. "Angela it's me..open the door"

Angela blew her nose and washed her face. "I'll be out in a second Rickie" She answered.

Rickie sighed with relief. Thank fuck she was answering, she hadn't topped herself he thought.

Angela unlocked the bathroom door and took Rickie's hand.

"Let's deal with this fast" she said, her voice full of strength and determination.

They walked back into the living room to see Jordan standing with his back to Rayanne. He was visibly shaking and had a burned out cigarette in his hand.

Rayanne turned to look at Angela and smirked.

"Catalano's not paying up..We have a slight problem Angela" she said aggressively.

"No, you're the one with the problem Rayanne" spat Angela. "You won't be getting any money out of him"

Rayanne looked confused,this wasn't supossed to happen Angela was meant to be a wreck by now. Instead Angela seemed strong and confident.

Rayanne looked to the phone in Angela's hand. "Give me my phone back now" she demanded.

Angela smiled and handed it back to Rayanne "Here ya go, you wont find that film on there anymore by the way. I erased all footage" she said triumphantly.

Rayanne was dumbstruck, she hadn't actually counted on Angela using her brain over her heart.

"You've done WHAT?" she screamed, anger and panic taking over.

"I don't know what you done to Jordan but I _do _know him and I know _full _well that he wasn't a willing participant in whatever sick stunt you were trying to pull"

Rayanne stood up and ran towards Angela, her eyes blazing with hate.

"I fucking _HATE _you Chase..I'm telling you now he fucked me and _loved _it!"

Angela stood her ground and laughed in Rayanne's face. "I can't imagine anyone enjoying fucking you. Now get out before we call the cops and get you arrested for bribery"

Rayanne threw herself onto Angela and both girls started fighting on the floor. Jordan sprang into action and grabbed Rayanne by her hair.

"Get the fuck off of her you psycho" he cried. Rickie helped Angela to her feet as Jordan marched Rayanne to the door.

As Jordan kicked her out of the house Rayanne was screaming at him "You'll both regret this, I fucking get you somehow..I'll get you both"

Jordan shoved her hard out of the door making Rayanne fall to her feet. "Just fuckin try it" he said as he closed the door in her face.

Angela was crying, she couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Rayanne be so full of spite and envy. She had truly lost the plot. She stood there wiping her eyes with her hands.

Jordan came back into the living room and walked gingerly towards her.

"Baby, I didn't do anything, I would never compromise what we have..you..you're like my everything Angela...You gotta believe me"

Angela ran to Jordan and cupped his face in her hands. "I know Jordan.I know" Both sobbing with relief they kissed tenderly.

Nothing would break the bond and trust they shared. Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Shane and Sharon were watching dvd's in her living room. Actually, Shane was the only one watching them as Sharon had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her face and smiled softly. He smelt her hair and stroked it away from her face.

She was dribbling onto him in her sleep but he didn't mind. He loved these moments with her, he was as close to her as he would ever get and didn't want that time with her to end.

He grabbed the remote control and switched off the TV. He then shifted his weight and moved slightly so Sharon was almost laying on him. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

Just then his cellphone rang and Sharon stirred.

"Fuck!" he whispered to himself, trying to switch his phone off before Sharon fully woke up.

Before he had the chance, Sharon sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Shane and said sleepily "You gonna answer that?"

Shane sat up and answered, he was pissed off."Yea what is it?" he snapped.

As he listened to all Jordan had to say about the events that happened with Rayanne, he kept his eyes on Sharon who was by now,heading towards her kitchen yawning as she walked.

"Man that is one fucked up tale bro" He said, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You guy's are ok now yea?" concern in his voice.

"Ok sure, I'll be home soon. See ya then" He hung up and shook his head in shock.

Sharon saw the look on Shane's face and asked " What's happened? Is Angela ok?"

Shane nodded and stretched out his arms, one had gone numb through Sharon sleeping on it.

"Graff is one fucked up mess" he said..

Sharon ran over to Shane, she loved gossip of any kind and listened intently as Shane relayed what had happened at Rickie's.

"OH MY GOD!!" shouted Sharon after Shane had finished telling his tale. "Shane you've got to be careful on who you bring back to your house now man, you can't just go fucking anyone..you guy' s are like manipulator magnets now you're like famous" she scolded him.

Shane looked to the floor and mumbled. "What was that? she asked. "I didn't quite get what you said.."

"I said I wouldn't have to bring girls back if you'd just go out with me already" said Shane nervously.

Sharon looked at Shane and took his hand in hers. "Shane, we've been through this..I can't"

Shane looked at her hurt. Why wouldn't she just admit how she felt about him.

"I can't do this any more Sharon" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Shane stood up with a lump in his throat. "I've been waiting for you for ages Sharon, I dream about you and no matter who I fuck I can't get you out of my head. I know we're friends and I do value our friendship..But you and I could be so much more Y'know?"

Sharon nodded and looked to the floor. " I'm not prepared to take that risk Shane, I'm sorry but I can't"

Shane was hurting, he loved her and it was killing him that he couldn't hold her in the way he wanted to, he couldn't kiss her how he longed for and above all how she refused to take that chance.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. I still want you to come to Europe with me, you'll love it and I want you there with me. I just wish Sharon, that just _once _you would let your heart make the decision and not you're damn head."

Sharon nodded and looked as though she was about to cry.

Shane lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked her in the eyes.

"Laters Cherski" and kissed her on the cheek.

It killed him every-time he kissed her. She was out of his league and he'd just made his last attempt at getting her.

Sharon watched Shane head for the door. Part of her wanted him so badly, but her stubborn streak refused to let her give in to her feelings.

"Shane...I'm sorry"

Shane turned to look at her, his face full of sadness. "Just live a little Cherski, quit being so fuckin scared of everything"

He left the house and Sharon was left alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks had passed since the whole Rayanne fiasco. Things had slowly returned to normal and Jordan was preparing for the European tour they had coming up.

Angela was helping him pack. She was so proud of him because he had achieved his goal but, she was also feeling rather selfish she didn't want to share him with the rest of the world.

"Are you sure you have enough stuff here Jordan?" she asked, marvelling at the four stuffed suitcases before her.

"I think so yea" he smiled. "If I haven't i'll just buy more won't I, it's no biggie" he murmured.

They fell back onto his bed, and gazed into each-other's eyes. "I am really _really _gonna miss you Ang" he sighed sadly.

Angela ran her finger over his lips, tracing them slowly. She'd miss his lips.

"I'll be joining you in a week, It's not that long "

Jordan sighed and gently entwined his fingers in hers. "It's long enough".

As they kissed, they held one another tightly, the kissing became more passionate and soon they were making love.

Their love-making was deliberately slow, savouring every inch of eachother's skin as if it were the last time they'd ever be this close again.

Shane was at Sharon's house. He wanted to make sure that she would definitely be travelling to Italy with Angela.

"So we'll like..meet you at the Airport" he said excitedly.

"Shane stop worrying, we'll be there. As if _I'd_ turn down the opportunity to fly first class _and _get to travel the world" she smiled.

She had already began to pack her things, mainly make-up. "Essentials" she told Shane, who was laughing at the sheer amount of the stuff she had.

Sharon had been thinking about all that Shane had said to her a few weeks earlier. It had been on her mind every day and was the last thing she thought about before going to sleep at night.

True to his words , Shane had never mentioned his feeling about her since. He had resigned himself to the fact that they would always remain just friends.

"So Italy's like sold out already Sharon" he told her excitedly. "It's gonna be awesome, I can't believe how big we are over there"

Sharon smiled at Shane who was clearly and rightfully so, basking in his success. " Shane, you guy's are like _HUGE _everywhere!"

"I know" Giggled Shane like a schoolboy " Fuckin A!!"

Shane looked at his watch. "Oh shit, we're like leaving in a few hours.." he said , getting his coat on. Sharon wathed him get ready to leave him and an empty feeling began to wash over her.

"Oh what..Like you have to go now?" she asked pleadingly.

Shane frowned, she sounded so sad. "Yea, but you'll see us in a week or so right?" he said reassuringly.

Sharon stepped up close to Shane and wrapped her arms around his neck. On tiptoes she whispered in his ear "I'll miss you, you big goof-ball"

Shane held her close and smiled. "I'll miss you too Cherski". He buried his head in her hair, she smelt so good he thought.

Before Shane had a chance to react Sharon had taken his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. He was stunned, Cherski was finally kissing him.

He held the back of her head with one hand while his other one stroked her face tenderly. He felt her tongue explore his mouth and widened his eyes in shock.

Without saying a word he gently backed her against her bedroom wall, not releasing her mouth from his. Her arms were all over him, grabbing his ass and tugging at his shirt. Shane was to scared to run his hands over her body so he kept them plastered to the sides of her head.

She gently lifted his shirt up over his head and as they both broke away from the kiss, looked into eachother's eyes.

"Sharon?" he asked, surprised but delighted.

"Shhhhhhh" She whispered , as her lips found his again.

Sharon had now taken the initiative and was guiding Shane towards her bed. She let herself gently lay on top of him and he put his arms around her lower back as tightly as he could.

She started kissing his neck and she could feel his erection pressing against her body. She started to unbuckle his belt, and let her hand wander inside his boxer shorts. Shane gasped as Sharon took hold of him and gently started to stroke up and down his shaft.

Shane couldn't believe this was happening, he didn't restrain himself any further and pulled of her top with ease.

Her breasts were free from the confinements of her bra and pressed against his bare skin.

He shuddered as he gazed at them in all their glory, they were HUGE he thought. As he kissed each breast, Sharon was sat on top of him, gently pulling at his ear lobe with her teeth.

She reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She took out a condom and tore it open with her teeth.

Shane looked up into her face as she done this, amazed at the control she had over him. She put the condom on him as if she'd done it a million times and eased herself onto him.

Shane screamed out in ecstasy as Sharon rode him hard. They found eachother's mouths again just as they both climaxed.

Sharon rolled off of Shane and wiped her brow. That had to be the best orgasm I've ever had, she thought to herself.

Shane was in shock, literally. He couldn't think of anything to say so just proceeded to stare at Sharon gob-smacked.

He'd been waiting for her for well over Two years and now he had her.

"Wow!" was all he could say, huge grin forming on his face.

As she got dressed, she looked over at him. He was clumsily putting his boots on still clearly dazed with what just happened.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked so cute. Why didn't she just give in to him all that time ago. It felt right and she mentally kicked herself over the lost time they could have had together.

Shane put his coat on for the second time. "This time I'm _going" _he smiled lovingly.

Sharon saw him to the door and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"See ya in a week Jones" She winked.

Shane took a step back and surveyed her beauty. He wanted to remember this moment always.

"Later's Cherski" he smiled , as he turned away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

Italy was an incredible city. Jordan, Shane and Ben had spent the majority of their time taking in the sights and shopping.

Jordan had bought Angela a ridiculous amount of present, ranging from perfume to Cds and of course lingerie.

Shane had pretty much sampled all of the food Italy had to offer, he was ready to move there the food was so good!

The band were mobbed by fans everywhere they went, autograph signing and posing was now routine for them. They had already played four nights and had one more show to do before moving on to Germany, they had recieved rave reviews from the music press and most of their shows had sold out.

They were living the dream.

"Angela will love this City" sighed Jordan as he gazed at the scenery.

"Sharon will shit when she sees this too" laughed Shane, he was excited as they were on their way to the airport to meet the girls.

Sharon and Angela were standing in the arrival lounge waiting for the boys. The airport was bustling and they were playing a game of 'Spot the Residue T shirt'. They had counted at least 80, as fans had been flying in worldwide to see they're Idols.

A group of girls beside them had started screaming and running towards the exit. Angela laughed at Sharon and said "They've arrived!"

Jordan sprinted to her when he saw her. She looked amazing and he wanted to make sure she was really here and real.

"Angela" he cried as he hugged her.

"Hello you" she cried, nuzzling her face to the side of his neck.

Shane and Sharon just stood there hugging, they didn't need to say anything. All they needed to know about one-another was in the ferocity of their embrace.

Eager to get away from peering eyes and camera flashes, Jordan pulled Angela to the car they had waiting for them.

"Let's get the fuck outta here babe, I've got something I want to show you"

Shane and Sharon went straight back to Shane's hotel room, there they spent the next few hours having lots of sex.

Jordan had driven Angela to a restaurant that he had closed specifically for him. As Angela looked around, she took in the flowers and candles. Jordan had made a huge effort to impress her.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful" she gasped.

"Only the best for you babe" smiled Jordan, rubbing the small of her back.

Jordan looked intently at Angela as they sat down at a small rounded table. She looked glowing and happier than he'd ever seen her before. "I have been going crazy here without you" he said softly.

Angela leant over the table and kissed the back of his hand. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere Jordan"

Jordan ran his fingers across her hand took a deep breath.

"Angela, I know you're like only Seventeen..but I do know for sure that you feel the same way about me as I do you. You know I'd do anything for you.." Angela leant over the table and kissed him.

Jordan laughed and said "You interrupted me!" Angela smiled and blushed "Sorry.." she whispered.

"Anyway, as I was saying " he continued " I'm like stable now financially, I can like.. give you whatever you want"

"I don't want anything from you Jordan, I just want you!!" She interrupted him again.

He smiled and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Angela, I want you too... which is why I'm asking you to be my wife"

Angela's mouth dropped open in shock as Jordan produced a beautiful yet simple diamond ring from his pocket.

He held it up to her with longing in his eyes.

"So..What do ya say?" he asked, holding his breath as if his life counted on her answer.

"YES YES YES!!" She cried as she launched herself at him like a bull in a china shop.

They both fell laughing to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon and Angela were getting ready for the Residue concert. Sharon had had a grin on her face since she returned from Shane's hotel room.

Angela was just as bad and kept looking at her engagement ring in awe.

"So like, you are going to leave it a while before you get hitched right?" asked Sharon.

Angela smiled at her friend at looked back to her ring. "Of course I am Sharon, it won't be for at _least _another 3 or 4 years, you know how I like to make Jordan wait"

Sharon smiled at her and hugged her. "I'm soooooooooooo happy for you Angela. You guys are _perfect _together!"

"Now all I have to figure out is how to tell my parents" she sighed. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet and realised that it wouldn't be an easy task.

"shit yea, good luck with that one" said Sharon seriously. Patty was hard work when it came to what was or wasn't best for Angela.

Angela looked at the phone and shrugged.

"I'll tell them after this vacation, I'm not having them put a downer on this perfect day"

"You ready Chase?" asked Sharon heading out of the room, she was eager to get to the concert.

"As ready as I'll ever be Sharon" she replied smiling. She wasn't referring to the concert, she was referring to the prospect of being Jordan Catalano's wife.

She smiled to herself and closed the hotel room door behind her.

The venue was packed solid. All around them were hoards of fans decked out in Residue T shirts and banners with things like- "_MARRY ME JORDAN!!" _and _"RESIDUE RAWK" _ Sharon burst out laughing when she saw a banner saying-

"_SHANE I'LL FEED YOU ANYTIME BABY!". _

As they made their way to the VIP area of the arena they over heard some girls gushing about Jordan.

"He is SO HOT!!" screamed one girl as Angela walked past them, "yea" replied another "I'm going to hang on the barricade in the front, I hope he looks at me..Shit I wouldn't mind if Catalano spat on me..so long as I get something from him" she gushed.

Angela rolled her eyes and looked at the ring on her finger. "You can dream girls" She said to herself.."You can dream"

Angela and Sharon took to their seats, the lights dimmed and they could make out the vague shadows of the band on stage.

"WHAT'S UP ITALY" shouted Jordan, his fist raised to the crowd. The strobe lights started to flicker and Jordan started to sing.

_Looking down into the water_

_Its hard to make out your face_

_If our love is drowning, then why_

_Do I feel so out of place?_

_Bubbling up to the surface_

_Are you getting a breath of fresh air?_

_Forever longing to make you mine_

_But I cant escape your stare..._

_Liquid seeps into your lungs_

_But your eyes look so serene_

_Its wonderful how the surface ripples_

_But youre perfect, and I cannot breathe_

_Forever longing to make you mine_

_But I cant escape your stare..._

_Hold me closer, keep me near_

_My underwater love_

_Hold me closer, keep me near_

_Ill never get enough_

_Touch me from below_

_Ill never let you go_

_But I cant escape_

The crowd burst into applause as Jordan took a bow, Shane stood up with sweat pouring from his brow, his arms were killing him from the force on which he hit his drums but he didn't care. Adrenalin was pumping through his body.

Jordan looked up to the VIP seats and smiled. "This next song, is for my fiancee.."

The girls in the front row screamed out in dis-belief and agony as Jordan said the word "Fiancee" hundreds of dreams were shattered with that one word.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you _

He looked to where Angela was sitting and waved. Angela was waving back, tears streaming down her eyes. He was perfect.

Residue played another 10 songs and the crowd lapped up every moment of them. Sharon had been dancing wildly all night and was close to dehydration.

"Oh man, they rule!!" she squealed. Angela laughed and looked at the band full of pride. "I always knew Jordan would make it" she smiled.

As the venue emptied , Angela and Sharon were taken past the awaiting groupies and led to the band's dressing room.

Jordan and Shane were sitting on a sofa drinking beers. When they saw the girls , huge smiles erupted on their face's.

"Hey baby" said Jordan as he pulled Angela into a kiss. "What did you think of us?" he asked.

"Jordan, that was awesome, you guy's really kicked ass up there" She answered proudly.

Shane was holding Sharon's hand. He looked at her sweating and smiled " wanna go for some fresh air?, you look as though you could do with some"

Sharon nodded and took a long gulp of Shane's beer. "Air would be good right now" she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Hey Guy's we're going for a walk, catch ya both later on" Shane was pulling Sharon towards the exit.

"Later's Shane, have fun bro" laughed Jordan, as he watched Sharon's head disappear out of the door.

Jordan took a long gulp of his beer and pulled Angela onto his lap.

"Alone at last" he smiled as he kissed her lightly on the neck.

_** Song One was "UnderWater Love" by Faith No More. The second song was "Lovesong" by The Cure**_


	15. Chapter 15

Shane and Sharon strode through the streets hand in hand. It was a beautiful night and they were lost in their own company, oblivious to the people passing.

"Feeling better now Cherski?" He asked concerned. The poor woman had looked as if she were about to pass out earlier.

Sharon looked at him and smiled "yea..much better thanks"

Shane let go of Sharon's hand and pulled her closer to his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and casually put his other hand in his jeans pocket.

"You were really _really_ great tonight Shane, you all were"she said staring into his eyes.

Shane smiled and kissed her forehead. "Had all those chicks to impress didn't we" he teased "..had to put on a show they wouldn't forget.."

Sharon giggled and playfully slapped his arm " Don't push me Mr Jones" she laughed.

Shane stopped in his tracks and pulled Sharon into a deep kiss.

As they were kissing they heard the screech of a car in the distance, Shane broke away from kissing Sharon in time to see a small boy who had fallen into the road. The Mother was over the other side, frantically screaming for her boy to move.

The boy was just sitting there in the middle of the road, rubbing his grazed knee.

Shane shouted over at the child " HEY KID, MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKIN ROAD!" The boy just looked at him, not understanding what Shane was shouting.

Just then Shane saw a car headed towards the child, it was swerving left and right and going way too fast.

Before Shane had time to think, he ran out into the road and pushed the boy out of the way of the speeding car.

Sharon shrieked out his name "SHANE!!!!"

Shane just had time to look at her, fear etched across his face. The car slammed into his back and he was flung onto the front of the car, sprawled across the wind-shield. The car screeched to a halt and Shane was flung violently forwards onto the cold concrete of the street.

He felt his head smash onto the ground and a sharp pain shot through his body.

He could make out shapes moving towards him, he could hear Sharon's sobs and then everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Sharon was sobbing into Angela's arms in the hospital. She saw two doctors talking but couldn't understand what they were saying to one another.

"I should have taken Italian instead of French in school" she muttered, wiping her eyes. She was getting angry, Jordan, Angela, Ben , their manager and herself had been at the hospital for the past three hours. Why the fuck wouldn't they let her go and see him.

Jordan sat in the hospital chair, mindlessly pulling a polystyrene cup to pieces. He had been crying and his face was blotchy and eyes bloodshot.

Shane was like a brother to him, he couldn't imagine not having him bug the shit out of him on a daily basis.

"Why are they just standing there?" he asked Angela, anger in his voice.

"I don't know" sobbed Angela. She didn't know what to say or who to comfort.

Sharon was crying hard. "Why didn't the mother just run out and grab that damn kid?" She cried.

The manager was called over to where the doctors stood. He listened to what they had to say and bowed his head. Sharon was watching him and felt her heart beat faster, the lump growing bigger in her throat.

The manager slowly walked over to Ben and Jordan. "I'm sorry guy's..he's got internal bleeding..there's nothing they can do for him"

"NO!!" screamed Sharon. She got up from her chair and ran to Shane's room.

Shane was lying in the hospital bed, bloody and battered. His eyes were closed and he had IV drips in his arms and a heart monitor bleeped iratticaly beside him.

Sharon put her hand to her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping, she sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Don't you leave me now Jones" she begged, holding his hand tightly.

She heard Jordan gasp behind her and turned to see him sobbing. Angela placed her hand around Jordan's waist and held him from behind in a protective embrace.

Ben was also crying. "Why him?" was all he could say. He shook his head and looked in Jordan's direction. "I'm sorry man, I can't be here..I can't deal with this right now" and then he bolted out of the room.

"Shane can you hear me?" Asked Sharon, looking for any sign of movement in his features.

She wiped her eyes and carried on talking softly to him. "If you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you Shane, I love you so much and I should have told you this long ago. Don't leave me Shane..._please"_

Her shoulders started to shake and she broke down, Jordan walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Angela bit her lower lip, she felt sick and every fibre in her being wanted to run away, rather than see the hurt of the three people she loved most.

Shane's heart monitor bleeped faster. Sharon and Jordan looked at each-other in horror.

_Bleep, bleep , bleep, bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.._

Shane had passed away.

Sharon collapsed to the floor and Jordan started wailing. Angela just watched, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Three years had passed since Shane died. Residue were no more. Jordan couldn't bring himself to find another drummer and to be honest he didn't want to be in a band without his best friend.

He turned to the full length mirror and admired himself.

"How do I look dude?" he asked.

Ben looked up from his magazine and laughed "Like you're about to go to a funeral man"

Jordan laughed and flicked Ben his index finger. Today was a day he had been waiting for all of his life.

"Jordan are you ready?" Shouted Graham Chase. "We've got to leave...NOW" Graham was in a panic, he had to get Jordan to the ceremony and then rush to Patty's house to get Angela.

"Just coming man" shouted Jordan.

He ran down the stairs and out into the awaiting car.

Patty was fixing Angela's hair. "Honey are you _sure _you want it up?" She asked. She preferred Angela to wear her hair down, but who was she to argue when it wasn't her day.

"Mom, just clip it up!" Angela sighed impatiently. She was nervous, her dad would be here any minute and she wanted everything to run like clockwork.

Sharon handed Angela her flowers. "You look stunning" she smiled, with tears in her eyes.

Angela looked to the floor shyly and smiled "Thanks Sharon"

The church was filled with guests, old high school friends, relatives and a few memebrs of the press who still took a keen interest in Jordan.

Jordan stood at the end of the aisle, looking around nervously. Who the hell are most of these people he thought? As he fidgeted from one foot to the other.

Ben placed a steadying hand on Jordan's arm as the wedding music started.

He turned to look at the vision walking towards him.

Angela smiled as she met Jordan's gaze. He was wearing a Grey tuxedo and he had dyed his hair black, he looked just as gorgeous as the day she met him, if not more now.

Jordan gazed at Angela lovingly, he got goosebumps just looking at her. She looked amazing. She was wearing a white jewelled corset, with a long flowing white satin skirt. Her hair was pinned up and it's natural Blonde colour and she wore a thin diamond chain around her neck. In her hair was a small sparkly tiara. The dress clung to every curve on her body.Jordan couldn't wait to peel if off of her later on.

Angela looked to her father who was walking proudly next to her up the ailse. She saw the tears in his eyes and squezzed his arm gently. "I'm still your little girl dad" she whispered.

Even though Graham no longer lived with Patty he had seen the girls every day. Patty and he were divorced but they had both agreed that the girls would prioritise over everything.

As Angela walked towards Jordan she heard a small boy giggle, she smiled and wiped a tear away from her face.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Angela Chase and Jordan Catalano" started the vicar.

Jordan held Angelas hand in his and smiled at her. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled lovingly back.

Shane looked at Ben and winked. He missed Shane, Shane should have been in Ben's place. He closed his eyes breifly and smiled, Shane would have loved to see this.

"I Angela Chase, take you Jordan Catalano, to be my wedded husband. For richer for poorer, In sicknes and in health , til death do us part, to love honour and obey..From this day forward and forever more.."

She placed the band on Jordan's finger, hand held fast to his hand.

"I Jordan Catalano, take you.._beautiful _Angela Chase to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish , in sickness and in health, to love, protect and honour you..from this day forth and always" He said tearfully.

Jordan was shaking so much he found it hard to place the ring on Angela's finger. Angela giggled at Jordans fumbling and helped him put it on.

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife" declared the vicar. "You may Kiss the bride " he nodded to Jordan.

As Jordan leaned in to kiss Angela, he wiped a solitary tear that had fallen down her cheek. "You ok Mrs Catalano?" smiled Jordan

"I am now" She smiled as he moved in for a tender, lingering kiss.

The church erupted into cheers as Angela and Jordan walked down the aisle as man and wife.

Angela looked to Rickie and Sharon who were both openly sobbing and blowing their noses.

She smiled and looked to Jordan. His eyes were laughing and pride was etched on his face.

At the wedding reception, Sharon was sitting on a chair, cake in one hand and champagne in the other. Angela crept up behind her and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Chase, you made me Jump" she squealed laughing. Angela laughed at Sharon who had cream on her cheek from the scare she had given her.

"Nope, Not Chase now Sharon, It's Catalano" Angela smiled dreamily. Angela Catalano, sounded so right.

"God, this is going to take me a while to adjust to" laughed Sharon.

A little boy ran up to Sharon and started tugging on her dress. "What is it sweetie?" Sharon looked down to him. "Can I have some cake now? Purleaaaaaaaaase I'm starving" the boy pouted.

Sharon laughed and passed her son a piece of wedding cake.

"Always hungry that boy" she laughed, as the boy shoved as much cake into his mouth as humanly possible.

Angela nodded sadly" Exactly like his father. Shane never could have enough to eat" she smiled.

Jordan joined Sharon and Angela and smiled down at the dark haired little boy.

"Uncle Jordan, Uncle Jordan" squealed the child in delight as Jordan spun him around. "Hey there little man, leave some cake for the rest of the guests ok?" he laughed.

The boy looked up at Jordan with hazel eyes, Shane's eyes. Jordan grinned at him and said " Shannon Cherski, you're dad would be proud of you.."

Shannon looked up at Jordan and smiled, he liked hearing about his daddy. Jordan looked to Sharon and gave her a hug.

"We'll always be here for you guys, you know that right?"

Sharon smiled broadly and laughed" Hell yea, I got you and Angela booked for baby-sitting duties for the next few years!"

Jordan laughed and wrapped his arms around Angela. Shannon ran between them and tugged on Sharon's skirt again.

Sharon rolled her eyes in mock disgust and smiling looked down at her little boy.

"What is it _now _Shannon?" she asked.

"Mommy, I need to go poo" he said, crossing his legs and looking rather uncomfortable.

Sharon, Jordan and Angela burst out laughing and all said "Yup, that's Shane alright!"

Sharon took Shannon's hand and headed for the bathroom. Jordan and Angela watched her go.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked Jordan, he looked sad and she knew he was missing his best friend.

He nodded towards Shannon and turned back to Angela. "We ought to have one of those.." he smiled.

Angela smiled and said "Not just yet, I want to get used to being married before we have Kids Mr Catalano"

Jordan squeezed her into him and chuckled."Ok, you're the boss _Mrs Catalano.."_


End file.
